femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Pearl Burton (Family Guy)
'Pearl Burton '(Alex Borstein) was the villainess of "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows", episode 3.17 of Family Guy ''(airdate January 17, 2002). From 1945 to 1960, Pearl was a famous and wealthy singer, best known for singing commercial jingles. Pearl eventually tried to break into the opera world with a performance of ''Habanara ''from "Carmen" at Carnegie Hall, but was booed offstage by her disapproving fans. Heartbroken, Pearl became a shut-in and was presumed dead after spending 30 years without leaving her house. During the events of the episode, Brian Griffin was forced to become Pearl's houseaid after received a DUI charge. By then, Pearl had become a bitter and insulting woman, constantly berating Brian and threatening to call the judge if he didn't do as she asked. Eventually, Brian became tired of Pearl's verbal abuse and stormed out, telling her to do the world a favor and "drop dead". But back at the Griffin household, Brian learned about Pearl's past singing career from an episode of ''E! Mysteries & Scandals, left in awe by Pearl's beautiful voice. After learning about her career downfall, Brian became guilty and ran back to Pearl's house, stopping her just as she preparing to hang herself. Brian tried to talk Pearl out of suicide by telling her how much he loved her singing, which Pearl initially believed was praise for her demeaning commercial jingles. But once she learned that Brian liked her opera singing, Pearl softened up and stepped out of the noose, citing that Brian was the first person to compliment her Carnegie performance. From that point, Pearl and Brian began a relationship, with Pearl giving Brian private performances. Afterwards, Brian convinced Pearl (through song and dance) to leave her house for the first time in years and experience everything she had missed during her time of isolation. Pearl finally agreed and was ecstatic at the prospect of rejoining the outside world--only to then be hit by a speeding truck. Brian went to visit Pearl in the hospital, where she told him that she was dying and had little time left. When Brian expressed guilt over her condition, the fully reedemd Pearl assured Brian that despite the accident, it had been the best day of her life. Brian then took out a pair of virtual reality helmets (having gotten them from the Quahog Planetarium, which he visited earlier in the episode) and he and Pearl used them to see how their future together may have been before Pearl peacefully died as Brian gave her one last kiss. Trivia *While Alex Bornstein provided Pearl's normal voice, her singing of Habanara was done by Adria Firestone. *Alex Bornstein later voiced Family Guy ''villainesses Deirdre Jackson, Marla, and Constance, and appeared in the 2010 film ''Killers as the evil Lily Bailey. Gallery Young Pearl Burton.jpg|A young Pearl singing a commercial jingle Pearl Burton with Brian.jpg|Brian confronting Pearl Pearl Burton suicide attempt.jpg|Brian stopping Pearl's suicide attempt Pearl Burton truck GIF.gif|Pearl being struck by a truck Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Open Side Dress Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Show Business Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Struck by Vehicle